Bruises
by Sezthekitty
Summary: Seto and Joey are going out, but that doesn't stop Joey keeping secrets from Seto, but with Seto being as powerful as he is, how long will it be before he finds out and does something? pairings : S/J YY/Y   more . R&R please.


**A/N: This is my first time at writing Seto/Joey, so please try and stick with me, I'll try and make it as incharacter as possible, but this is a story on fanfiction, it's almost impossible to keep characters incharacter. **

**Im working on this idea that came in to my head last night, so I accidently woke up at 5am and couldn't get back to sleep so stayed up till gone 7am trying to draft this in my note book, it went okish, but I was tired and still am, so sorry for any stupid mistakes. **

**Warning : This contains abuse, probably bad language, violence, and many other things. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything! Never have, Never will! . **

**anyway, on with the story :) **

To say that Katsuya Jonouchi was a free person would be a lie, having to blur between work and home had become his long set routine. A routine that forever had ruled his life.

But other the years that routine had slowly started to expand, with many different aspects managing to worm their way in to the solid routine. His boy-friend, Seto Kaiba, being the biggest aspect of them all.

Seto Kaiba, known for ruling half the world through money and business, having a set routine that often shifted around to bend for his will. It was no secret that he had been the one to bring many companies to their knees, begging for help, no mercy in his business, if there ever was any mercy - never accept it, it will just lead you in to a trap.

Kaiba being known greatly by the public was just a part of his life, he also had a shifty side, a side of business that his public business covered like a dust sheet, hiding his no so legal activity's under the perfectly legal. To say he was a criminal would be too much, but to say he was a well presented shady crime boss, may be a better way for Jou to describe it.

For Jonouchi it didn't really matter to him what his boy friend was, he loved him all the same, even if they were at each others throats most the time. He wasn't exactly new to the world of crime, his father owed a lot of people a lot of things, he had to get a job to keep himself able to pay for them, but the money would disappear as his father was a gambler and alcoholic, there was just no stopping him.

As close as he and Kaiba were, they still had to keep secrets, mostly Jonouchi having to keep secrets from him. He didn't need Kaiba to worry, or help him out, he wanted to keep his pride in tack and keep his head held high - a prideful bastard he was, but he couldn't have it any other way.

It had already long past 9pm when the figure of Katsuya Jonouchi was hurrying down the street, a messenger hanging at his side, jumping up and down as his steps were almost at jogging speed. A loose blue t-shirt hanging off his body and blowing in the wind as worn blue jeans clung to his legs.

He had to hurry, he was already late, he had to get home quickly - home to his god forsaken 'father'.

When he had finally reached the apartment complex that he called 'home', he reached for the handle and turned it loosely bracing himself, as he pushed it open being hit with the smell of weak old fried chicken and booze heavily mixing with the air.

He made a dash for the stairs but was quickly tackled by something, large and heavy. Falling to the floor in a curled up position, he felt various punches and kicks. His arms wrapped tightly around his heads trying to protect it from the drunken beating.

Heavy pants could be heard as he couldn't help but shake slightly in pain, lastly a foot stamped down hard on to his back making sure to wind him. The beating was followed by may slurred words that sounded like badly thought insults.

The insults were followed by something else that was slurred, he couldn't quite make it out with the ringing in his ears from the pain, but he did feel the spit land on the back of his head, as heavy footsteps walked away, loud slurred yells soon quietened down as he heard the door slam shut.

He stayed perfectly still for a few moments, before wincing as he pushed himself up, he clung to the stair way as he tried to avoid getting splitters from the clips of wood.

He pulled himself up to his room, managing to lock his door and fall down on the bed surrounded by weeks worth of unwashed clothes. Closing his eyes he started taking deep breathes before finally managing to put his breathing back to the normal speed.

He almost wished that he could just lay there forever as he opened his eyes staring up at the cracked ceiling covered by may different posters of bands and different monsters from one of his favorite games - duel monsters.

He kept on staring upwards till he felt a buzz in his pocket, he jumped slightly before pulling on a sloppy grin of joy, and taking out his phone from his pocket. He had one message, from Yugi, simply saying the words:

"Come over, I'll clean you up."

He smiled, Yugi was the only one that knew what his life at home was like, he stuck by him and promised not to tell a soul, but was never very happy when he had to help him cover up his injuries so that Kaiba wouldn't get involved. But nevertheless he still did, which was risking himself since his boyfriend also worked closely along side Kaiba, Yami Atem, one of the most feared in the criminal world, but no one other than the criminals knew about it.

He could of sworn that Yugi had mind reading abilities, or some form of power, he always knew when the beatings were over and when it was safe for him to come out, it was slightly creepy in a way, but he was grateful for his help and not charity.

Jou stood up pulling on a hat to try and cover up any bruises on his face so that passers by wouldn't see. He picked up his bag and looked through it for a moment, noticing a small pot of cover up that he had 'borrowed' - stole - from his younger sister the last time he went to visit her, along with a can of hair spray.

He stood up and pulled on a big grin while unlocking his door and going as fast as he could to the front door to get out of the hell hole.

Once outside, he went as quick as he could while his hole body felt numb, which was surprisingly quick - but he was long ago used to this after pain. He walked down the many streets that made up Domino City, till he came across the 'Kame' shop that his smaller friend, Yugi, lived in.

There was no need for him to knock as he pushed open the door, the light chime of the door bell welcoming him in to the warm arms of his friends home. Sitting on a stool behind the counter sat one young boy with tri coloured star shape hair, large childish purple eyes and a small round face dressed in a rather simple fashion that was made up of the colours blue and black.

The boy immediately looked up as he entered, giving him a warm smile before hopping off the stool and walking over to him, only coming up to his shoulder, he took his hand and lead him in to the back and up the stairs to a warm and tidy bedroom that belong to Yugi.

Dumping his bag on the floor he took out the cover up and hair spray then plopped down on to the bed. "Thanks Yug'. I really don't know what i'd do withou' ya', bud." He said giving him a large grin that only seemed to make the large bruise on his jaw stand out more.

Yugi let out a small sigh, before offering him a kind smile. "I know, one of these days your going to be caught though." He said in an almost scolding tone as he helped Jou out of his shirt, and picked up the first aid kit that was already lying on the floor waiting.

"But unti' then..." His grin only grew as Yugi giggled slightly and started to look over and apply cream to his bruises, making sure that they were fine before putting on the cover up. They sat there for what seemed like hours simply covering up Jou's wounds. When Yugi was finally done he asked him to stand up, following the instructions, he also closed his eyes knowing what Yugi was going to do.

Yugi picked up the hair spray can and gave it a shake before spraying it all over Jou, making sure to cover up every area. The hair spray was used to preserve the cover up so if he started to sweat it wouldn't run, many celebrities used it especially when they were one television.

Jonouchi let out a breathe that he had been holding in and slipped on his t-shirt and grinned at Yugi. "Thanks, Yug'." He got a nod in reply then they both started to pack away their things, when Jou felt a buzzing in his pocket, he took out his phone and looked at the message.

Yugi heard a beeping noise and walked over to his desk picking up his phone he looked at the message and smiled.

"Meet me at the club, 11pm, don't be late - love Yami."

Jou receiving a similar message from Kaiba grinned.

"Looks like the nights just began, eh, Joey?" Yugi said as he smiled from across the room to Jou, who grinned back.

They picked up their stuff quickly, 15 minutes was the amount of time they had to get to the club, luckily it was close.

The two walked out of the room and out of the Kame shop, ready for another night deceiving the ones they loved.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? I'm still thinking up the next chapter but i basically know what's going to happen. The thing with the hair spray is kinda true, sometimes it doesn't work, but it's the way that most people do it. **

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
